vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Szayelaporro Granz
Summary Szayelaporro Granz (ザエルアポロ・グランツ, Zaeruaporo Gurantsu) is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and the Octava (8th) Espada. He is the younger brother of Yylfordt Granz. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A | At least 8-A, Low 7-C with Gran Rey Cero Name: Szayelaporro Granz Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Arrancar, 8th Espada Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Basic Swordsmanship, Hardened Skin, Pseudo-Flight, Transformation, Sonído Master (Speed enhancement technique), Great spiritual power, Can use basic Arrancar techniques (like Cero and Bala), Can sense beings with Reiatsu (with Pesquisa), Dimensional Travel (via Garganta), Ability to use Reiryoku exert it as Reiatsu to increase the user’s offensive power and defensive abilities Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level | At least Multi-City Block level, Small Town level with Gran Rey Cero Speed: At least Supersonic+ | Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Class GJ | At least Class GJ Durability: At least City Block level | At least City Block level Stamina: High, able to battle for an extended period of time and keep going while sustaining heavy wounds. Whit his Consumable Fracción (Szayelaporro modified all of his Fracción. They were modified to be regenerative medicine. If Szayelaporro devours them when he's injured, his wounds will heal) Range: Average human melee range, several hundreds of meters with projectiles such as Cero, Gran Rey Cero, even more whit his resurrection Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Fornicarás, Caja Negación Intelligence: Szayelaporro is the top researcher and spiritual weapons development specialist of the Espada. Szayelaporro is a talented and intellectual scientist, and he is shown to be very sadistic. Szayelaporro has unique Fracción which he modified before having them turned into Arrancar. He told Renji, before their actual fight, to "try to keep all of his limbs intact," as he was going to study his body afterwards. Szayelaporro's intellect not only included science, but also invention, most notably having created a constantly shifting maze within his domain in Hueco Mundo, as well as a device that controls Reiatsu. Weaknesses: Quite arrogant Notable Attacks/Techniques: Master Scientist and Inventor: * Advanced Trap Designer: While Dondochakka and Renji traveled the halls of Las Noches, they fell into a very large hole, which was actually a trap designed by Szayelaporro. He stated that out of all the traps he had laid out, this one was the most basic, implying there were far more advanced traps in wait. As the helpless intruder falls through the hole, they end up on a sort of cylindrical slide that leads into the Espada's room. * Investigative Immunization Expert: Szayelaporro has a variety of methods for analyzing an opponent's abilities, such as studying the damage done to their former opponents. Once having done so, Szayelaporro can nullify the effects of their abilities, making him virtually immune to their attacks. The most prominent use of this ability was when Dondochakka and Pesche revealed their most powerful technique, the Cero Sincrético, which Szayelaporro was able to easily disperse by analyzing its structure and Reiatsu. Swordsman: Szayelaporro admits that even though he is an Espada, his combat ability is not very high at all. Despite this, he is skilled enough to effortlessly deflect Renji Abarai's Zabimaru in its Shikai form. Descorrer (解空 (デスコレール), Desukorēru; Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening", Japanese for "Loosed Void"): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Sonído: Szayelaporro can use Sonído well enough to easily evade one of Renji's attacks. He was also able to catch Uryū Ishida, using Hirenkyaku, off guard. Enhanced Strength: Despite his slender appearance, Szayelaporro is deceptively strong, able to deflect Renji's Shikai attacks with a single hand. Hierro: Like most other Arrancar, his body is protected with his spiritual pressure. He was able to effortlessly block Renji Abarai's Shikai with only the back of his wrist. He is capable of withstanding an explosion from Uryū's Sprenger technique directly after a point blank Kidō attack from Renji. Great Spiritual Power: As the Octava Espada, Szayelaporro has a great level of spiritual power. His Reiatsu is pink. Cero (虚閃 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash", Doom Blast in the Viz translation"): An attack used by Menos, Arrancar, and Visored. * Gran Rey Cero (グラン・レイ・セロ, Spanish for "Grand King Zero", Japanese for "Royal Hollow Flash"): A variation of the Cero technique used by the Espada. By mixing their own blood with a Cero, an Espada can fire a Cero with much greater attack power and speed, in addition to having a change of color unique to them. It is many times more powerful than a normal Cero. * Cero Oscuras (セロ・オスキュラス, Spanish for "Dark Zero", Japanese for "Black Hollow Flash"): A far more powerful Cero than an average Cero, with a vast range and massive attack power. Bala (バラ, Spanish for "Bullet", Japanese for "Hollow Bullet"): A technique that fires hardened spiritual pressure. Less powerful than a Cero, but can be successively fired at 20 times the rate. Pesquisa (ペスキサ, Spanish for "Inquiry", Japanese for "Probe Circuit"): An Arrancar's ability to measure and locate Reiatsu. Caja Negación (反膜の匪 (カハ・ネガシオン), kaha negashion; Spanish for "Negation Box", Japanese for "Anti-Membrane of Negation"): An item given to the Espada by Sōsuke Aizen. Caja Negación is a special cube-shaped device that is intended to simulate the effects of Negación fields on the target. When used, the cube isolates and traps the subject in a separate, alternate dimension from which an Arrancar of average strength cannot escape. A Caja Negación is utilized by an Espada in order to punish their Fracción if they deem that the situation requires it. The device was not intended to be used on other Espada and as they are much stronger than the average Arrancar, an Espada would be able to escape from the alternate dimension within a certain amount of time. Zanpakutō and Resurrección Fornicarás (邪淫妃 (フォルニカラス), Forunikarasu; Spanish for "You Will Fornicate," Japanese for "Lewd Concubine"): When sealed, Fornicarás takes the form of a standard sized katana with a greyish-blue handle and grey sheath, and its tsuba is similar to the nucleus of an atom. Instead of directly wearing his sword at his waist, Szayelaporro has two frilly light-purple strings tied to his waist that holds Fornicarás at two points, letting Szayelaporro carry his sword at about thigh height. Resurrección: Its release command is Sip (啜れ, Susure). Szayelaporro releases his Zanpakutō by calling out its command and then swallowing it, with a glow emitting from his mouth. His body then swells to enormous proportions and releases spiritual energy, which covers his immediate vicinity in a fine mist that slowly clears away as he transforms. In his released form, the lower half of his body becomes a multitude of purple tentacles reminiscent of a sea anemone. His feet extend from under the tentacles, which are then replaced by a layered dress-like garment. His upper torso becomes a segmented and form-fitting gray garment, with white sleeves extending from the elbow and down to a wide opening at the wrist that reveal a purple interior. Three small, dark purple extensions span upward from the elbow, while four long, dark purple strands that look like falling drops hang from the underside of the sleeve itself. His hands turn white, and his fingertips become slightly elongated and purple. His hair gains various purple drop-like strands as well. His Hollow mask takes the form of a headdress that forms a thin band across his forehead, as well as what appears to be half the bottom structure of his Hollow mask "glasses", which is attached on either side of his head by fan-like coverings. His left eye gains purple markings that take the shape of four lines on the top and bottom. He also grows four large, gray branch structures on his back, two on each side, which form a shape similar to the wings of a butterfly. Each branch has twelve equally-spaced red strands that resemble falling drops. These strands can expand out, becoming thicker until they look similar to feathers, giving them the appearance of actual wings like those of a bird. The branches can elongate at will. * Telon Balon (球体幕 (テロン・バロン), Teron Baron; Japanese for "Globe Curtain", Spanish for "Curtain Ball/Bale"): He is capable of forming a protective shield by wrapping the wing-like appendages around himself and then engorging them to make them thicker, which he then forms into a ball. The branches can elongate at will. The ball is also strong enough to protect him from the force of a building collapsing and is capable of floating. Resurrección Special Ability: Szayelaporro's released state grants him a number of different abilities. * Carbon-Copy: He can unleash a massive amount of black liquid from his back. When droplets of the liquid touch an opponent, a copy of them is created that uses their own individual abilities against them. Since he fires such a vast amount of the liquid upwards, it is nearly impossible for his opponents to dodge or evade the attack. Szayelaporro occasionally alters these clones' appearances to make them more aesthetically pleasing. For example, he changed Dondochakka's clones so that he did not have spots, and Pesche Guatiche's wore pants as opposed to a loincloth; he did not, however, change Renji's or Uryū's appearance. When they are defeated, the clones break apart and multiply, adding to their numbers. He can disperse the clones at will, and they seem to have no free will or thoughts of their own * Teatro de Titere (人形芝居 (テアトロ・デ・ティテレ), Teatoro de Titere; Japanese and Spanish for "Puppet Theater"): By grabbing an opponent with one of his "wings" and then spitting them out, one of the strands of his "wings" becomes engorged with purple liquid and then bursts open, creating a small doll that has the victim's likeness. Uryū Ishida was noticeably disoriented after the process, and Szayelaporro stated, "Thanks for the feast." Any damage done to the doll's internal organs, accessed by taking them apart and removing the organs (with no damage to the original), is done to the original, debilitating them from the inside. The doll's exterior has some effect on the victim, such as when Uryū felt Szayelaporro scratch his doll's face. All the organs have their name written on them in Spanish. * Possession: Should he be eaten, Szayelaporro's body liquefies and invades the nervous system of the one who consumed him, allowing him to assume complete control of their body. Szayelaporro used this against Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, forcing the Zanpakutō to attack its master. The effect of control acts as a form of will over that which is possessed. Once again, Mayuri was the only one to defeat this technique, as he prepared for such an event by creating a self-destruct sequence for his Bankai should it ever attack him. * Gabriel (受胎告知 (ガブリエール), gaburieru; Japanese for "Notice of Conception"): Szayelaporro's final ability allows him to be reborn if he is injured beyond repair by "impregnating" an enemy. When he has physical contact with the victim, he can implant a portion of himself inside their body. He then "devours" his way out of their body by absorbing all the fluids and chemicals of the victim, like an insect leaving a cocoon or husk. This process is claimed to be fatal to the victim. He matures and develops his body back in a matter of seconds from a liquid-like casing coming from the victim's mouth. Szayelaporro takes great pride in this ability, comparing it to that of a phoenix, pretentiously proclaiming himself a "perfect being" because of it. It was used on Nemu Kurotsuchi, but despite Szayelaporro's remarks on killing the victim, she survived. Inventions Consumable Fracción: Before their transformation into Arrancar by Aizen, Szayelaporro modified all of his Fracción. They were modified to be regenerative medicine. If Szayelaporro devours them when he's injured, his wounds will heal. When Verona kept shouting Lumina's name in despair after seeing her get devoured, Szayelaporro angrily told him to be quiet as he'll simply make a new one later. It is unknown as to whether this means he is capable of reviving a consumed Fracción or that he simply meant a replacement. Rokureichū (録霊蟲, Spirit-Recording Bugs): Szayelaporro is known to use spirit-recording insects spread across the body of a test subject. Through use of these spirit bugs he was able to gain information on Renji's Bankai. This information is exceedingly detailed, from its form, abilities, and Reiatsu right down to the spirit particle composition. He then uses this information to his advantage. He also insinuates using the bugs to gain information and analyze Uryū's Quincy powers as well. Power Control Device: Using the information that he received from the spirit-recording bugs he set up a mechanism in Las Noches that sealed Renji's Bankai in a large room. It also prevented a Seele Schneider from causing any injury, and turned off Uryū's ability to use his Quincy Bow. He shut it off after he changed his clothes. Illusion Device: Used during the fight between Nelliel and Nnoitra while Nel was still an Espada. It created an illusion of Nnoitra, tricking Nel and giving Nnoitra a chance to attack her. Controlled Corridors: In order to keep Renji and Uryū, or any other opponent, from escaping, Szayelaporro designed his domain so that no matter how far someone runs he can transfix the halls so they end up back at the room they attempted to escape. In every wall lies a camera, and he can rearrange them as he sees fit. Garganta Device: Mayuri Kurotsuchi discovers this device among the many materials in Szayelaporro's laboratory after his defeat. Mayuri stated that he was able to create a perfect Garganta portal when using it. This includes the ability to close it in mid-transfer and has so far been only used once - to open a portal to the Human World, with Ichigo Kurosaki and Retsu Unohana being the first test subjects. Key: Base | Resurrección Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Scientists Category:Villain Characters Category:Espada Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Chi Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7